You Know
by dorydafish
Summary: Karofsky literally bumps into Kurt at Prom. Speculation for Prom Queen. '"If it isn't too much for your pea-sized brain, could you perhaps, watch where you are ploughing those huge feet?"' A stolen Kurt/Karofsky moment. ONE SHOT


_**A moment based around the Prom Queen episode. I'm omitting all the spoiler stuff about the episode because I don't think I could write something for that. I wouldn't have a clue where to start with Dave's thoughts on the whole thing.**_

_**Anyway, this is a little OOC because well, Dave isn't really angry or anything in this one. Take it as you wish but I dunno what to make of it I wrote it really quickly and I dunno if it even makes sense.**_

* * *

><p>Dave kept his head low as he left the refreshments table, two cups of punch in hand. He didn't want Azimio to stop him. He'd alredy got enough flak for co-founding 'the Bully Whips', even if his best friend had agreed that stopping the slushie's was worth it, if it meant that Dave got to bang Santana.<p>

Whatever anyone said, Santana was alright once you got to know her. So she was a complete bitch to most people and she had made Dave trawl through shop after shop all weekend so that she could find the perfect dress to impress Pierce with. At least she had helped him find something half decent to wear too. And she was good with his parents. Even when Paul had insisted that he took half a dozen pictures of the 'happy couple'.

Though they hadn't really spoken about it, Dave knew that this was probably his last night of being Santana's boyfriend. Once she won prom queen and got herself the girl of her dreams, Dave would be alone yet again. If anything, these few weeks had shown Dave that he did want a real relationship. Someone he could count on and be there for. Sometimes he thought he wanted it too much.

Lost in his own thoughts, Dave walked straight into another person, though he swiftly managed to balance the two drinks so that only a dribble of punch went down his hand rather than all over the other student.

He looked up only to regret it almost instantly. Hummel was glaring back at him viciously. "Do you even realise how much my outfit cost, Karofsky? If it isn't too much for your pea-sized brain, could you perhaps, watch where you are ploughing those huge feet?" Dave took a look at Kurt's afore mentioned outfit and couldn't help but suck in a breath. Even with a scowl on his face, Kurt looked gorgeous.

Dave mentally punched himself. He wasn't allowed to think these thoughts. He shouldn't be thinking these thoughts. He just wanted to get back to Santana. "Er…Sorry. My bad," he mumbled as way of an apology.

They were in the middle of the gym with tons of people in hearing distance. This wasn't the best time to be talking to Kurt. Even if most of the crowd were too buzzed from Puck's 'special punch' to barely dance, let alone eavesdrop on the conversation.

Kurt placed his hands on his hips. "Sorry? For what exactly?" His voice had raised slightly and Dave looked around panicked. But no-one seemed to be paying attention to the two boys in the corner.

"Look, can we just-" Dave started, getting frustrated at Kurt's attitude, but then thought better. "It's prom. Let's just stay out of each other's way, okay?"

"Well, I can hardly do that when your face is being projected on the back wall as a candidate from prom king. Who on earth would even be stupid enough to vote for you?" Kurt rolled his eyes as if the whole idea was just implausible.

Dave shrugged ignoring the tiny twinge in his heart. "Like I said before, it was Santana's idea."

Suddenly Kurt's expression changed as if he'd noticed something for the first time. Taking a step back, Dave visibly saw him draw his eyes away from Dave's face and to what he was wearing. The scowl softened and was replaced by an amused smile. "It seems as though you can dress yourself for formal events. And here's me thinking you couldn't possibly know anything about fashion, wearing those rags you call clothes to school."

"Santana picked it out for me," Dave said truthfully even though he was tempted to lie. Just so he didn't sound like some stupid jock.

"Why aren't I surprised?" Kurt said sarcastically though he offered Dave a weak smile, something that looked like a truce. At the awkward pause in the conversation, Kurt began to walk away, taking it as a sign the moment was over.

But Dave couldn't let him go without Kurt answering the one question that had been playing in his head over and over as he snuck glances at the boy and his boyfriend all night. "How was it?"

Kurt turned back raising his eyebrows in question. "Excuse me?"

"You know…" Dave muttered, not really wanting to voice his words and hoping that Kurt would understand anyway. However, the smaller boy just stared at him blankly. Dave took in a deep breath before speaking in a hushed tone. "Coming to prom with another boy?" He stared at his feet hoping that Kurt didn't laugh in his face.

To his relief, when he looked up, Kurt was smilingly at him, albeit sadly. "Same as everyone else's. We got dressed up. Blaine picked me up. My dad took pictures and we drove here. Like every other couple."

"Didn't people say stuff?" Dave asked further, as curiosity got the better of him. How the fuck could Kurt make it sound normal? It was anything but. Two boys weren't supposed to hold hands and dancing together. Kurt had looked like his face was going to hurt because he was smiling so much at his stupid boyfriend. Dave didn't get it. How the fuck could they be so happy when the rest of the world thought that they were wrong for even existing?

"Just the usual," Kurt shrugged, as if it was water off his back. "Dave, it really isn't going to be as catastrophic as you think it will." The shorter male moved to reach out and touch Dave's arm in a comforting manner, but the jock jerked his arm back. Punch sloshed down his sleeve staining the cuff of his crisp, white, shirt. He couldn't have Hummel touching him in public.

Dave shook his head. It was all too much. "I can't deal with this right now."

"That's okay. I understand, David. I do." Kurt's tone was too nice. Too calm for Dave's liking. Why was the other boy even talking to him? Shouldn't he be going back to his boyfriend?

"No you don't. You'll never get it!" Dave growled angrily, more to himself than to the boy standing before him.

Kurt gave him a look of pity. "Maybe we need to start this PFLAG chapter over Summer instead of next Semester. Maybe it could help you."

"Don't push me," Dave said, repeating the words he had said so threateningly in the locker room. The day he had shared his first and only kiss with a boy. But this time the words sounded almost like a desperate plea. "I'm not ready."

Dave didn't know how long Kurt stood studying his face, but he let him. He was so tired. So tired of hiding who he was. He wanted something to change. He wasn't ready to tell the world, but he _needed_ something to change. Dave watched as Kurt walked past him, to the refreshments table and grabbed a white napkin. He scribbled something down before retracing his steps back to Dave. "Look, if you need someone to talk to, I permit you to call me. I may not like you, but I hate the thought of you torturing yourself over something that you can't change." Kurt scanned Dave's full hands, before reaching to Dave's breast pocket and tucking the napkin in. Dave froze at the gesture, hoping the other boy couldn't feel how fast his heart was hammering. "Take care Dave," he said, attempting his exit once more.

Dave called after him one last time. "Hey Hummel," he said as Kurt looked over his shoulder. "Thanks for…you know?" he nodded to his pocket.

Kurt's mouth stretched into a smile as he nodded. "I know," he said, walking back to his friends.

* * *

><p><em><strong>So what did you think?<strong>_

_**Very OOC? I know Kurt seemed too nice to Dave, but he didn't seem as hateful to Dave in BTW and I just ran with that.**_

_**I can't wait for the next episode though!**_

_**So, PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE **__**REVIEW! I would love to know what you thought!**_

_**DDF**_

_**XXX**_


End file.
